


Mate By Fate

by BabePieHole



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabePieHole/pseuds/BabePieHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you have your soulmate's name written on your wrist, Jon Snow is terrified when his Soulmate mark grows enough to be read, so he hides it at all costs. When little Sansa Stark's mark grows and she reads the name it said, she is confused and goes to her father asking what's wrong with her. Could Ned Stark break the promise he made to his sister on her death bed and tell his children the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soulmate mark is said to be something as old as this world, something the Gods (whoever you believe them to be) would gift those who were honored and had pleased the Gods, those who deserved to find the other half of themselves, that would somehow make them complete. Others tell an over 10 thousand years old story, about the first couple to bear the mark. It's said they were born with some sort of stain over their little wrists, that as they grew, so did the stains, taking shapes and forms that could identify as names. Their love, once stabilized, allowed them to feel each other's feelings, even share each other's thoughts. Their ever growing love made people jealous, some even claiming that some ritual was made upon their births, and that together they would be the end of their folk. So hunted they were, and away they went. It is known that they had children, all of them with similar marks. By the time they were found once again, their children were adults with families of their own, some living far away from their kin. Killing the first man with the soulmate mark killed his mate. But killing his son didn't kill the woman he had just found with his name. They killed the first soulmates, but not their children, and grandchildren and so on. 

In the world they lived now, soulmates could go easily ignored, or forever sought. The most modern places would even burn the marks on the children, so they never develop. Those places were not the North. The North kept traditions considered archaic to the rest of Westeros, but that never bothered them or stopped them of doing so. Of course, marrying out of duty was something they did. The soulmate bond could only be triggered if the soulmates met each other, and could only grow if so did their love. Some would spend their whole lives never meeting their other half. Some didn't have one, which was also common. Some believe that it was because they didn't descend from the First Bearers, and some believe it was because the Gods didn't think them to be worthy of being complete. 

That was not the case of Ned Stark. The marks could be kept in secret if they wanted it to be a secret, or they could be well known. In the North, with the cold, the marks could be easily hidden beneath clothes. And once he learned his older brother betrothed was his mate by fate, he kept it a secret, and hoped that once Brandon learned the truth in his soon to be wife's body he'd forgive him. But that never happened. Catelyn said she had never showed her mark, because the Riverrun people didn't believe in it. She would burn it before becoming Brandon's wife, but that wasn't necessary in the end.

They married and a little boy was born, and just like with every Stark child, a wolf was found outside the household that same night. Catelyn didn't believe in the stories about the wolves of House Stark, but now she could see it for herself, the protection the Old Gods provided them was real, and for that she was grateful. 

Ned Stark, honored man he is known for being, returned from the War with another woman's child and a small white wolf in his arms. The child to be raised among her children. Catelyn asked the Gods what had she done to deserve such dishonor from her Lord Husband. She tried, for the sake of her marriage, to be a mother to that child, who looked more like her mate than any of her children ever would, she would later know.

Four years later having her first child she gave birth to her first daughter with beautiful auburn hair and her mother's blue eyes. That same day a small she-wolf was found outside Winterfell, and she didn't want the animal to be inside her baby's crib, and once again Ned promised the wolf would never harm their owners, she was meant to protect. And like that was with all of their children. 

Jon Snow was a smart boy, he knew his place as the bastard of Winterfell, he would play with his siblings but tried to avoid Lady Stark as much as possible. He didn't blame her for hating him, he hated himself too. But he also loved, loved his Father like the man had no sin. Loved his half-siblings as if he was one of them. He loved being Robb's best friend, even though he had to share his attention with Theon since his arrival. He loved playing with his sisters too, braiding Sansa's hair and wrestling with Arya. And of course, he loved making his younger brothers laugh. No matter how bad of a day he would have, if he succeeded the mission, it was worth it.

As a young child, he didn't know the difference between him and his half-siblings. He didn't know why he couldn't call mother the woman he thought was his, and why couldn't he gain her affections, and Gods, he tried. He was five years old when he heard the ladies in the kitchen talking about the dishonor that was Jon Snow, about how good Lady Stark was for allowing him in her home. He ran to his father, who told him he was not a Stark, he was the son of a woman that was not his father's Lady wife. But he was his kin, he was his blood, and he would grow to be a good man, a man of honor, because Stark blood ran through his veins. He held the boy until he no longer cried, and Jon understood then his place in that noble house, as a bastard. That was the last time he allowed himself to cry in his father's arms.

Ned knowing what would cheer the boy up, asked if he wanted to see his little sister and her wolf. Seeing her always made him calm, Lady Stark said nothing as she found the two of them with Sansa in Ned's arms and the small wolf in Jon's, Ghost and River(Ned's wolf) by his side. She saw the boy's red eyes and wondered what had made the boy cry. Had he fell? Or perhaps had a fight with Robb and Theon? She wondered, until she realized she didn't care.

Years passed, the Stark family grew and so did the number of dire wolves inside the castle. Every time a noble family visited she made all of them, except for River, be locked and kept away, trying to avoid the mess they could make. Arya, her youngest daughter, was the hardest to convince it was the best. She was a fierce little girl with no filter, which made arguments between her and her older sister happen often. She was amazed by how different her children were from one another. 

Robb was a good boy, but in the company of the Greyjoy child, could turn the castle upside down. Still, he was a dutiful son. He knew he was the heir to the Lord of Winterfell and tried to learn and follow his father's steps as much as he could, even with his small age.

Sansa was a a beauty on the inside and outside. She could do anything if she put her mind to it. She followed her mother often and learned what a Lady of a great House should do. She would read and discuss politics with her Father, showing what a smart young lady she was, and the great woman she'd become. 

Arya was more rough, she didn't care about what a Lady should do, she wanted to play with Robb, Theon and Jon Snow instead of learning lady skills like Sansa. She's said to be a lot like her aunt Lyanna. She was a Stark through and through, and no matter how hard that made her to deal with, she loved her for it. 

Her youngest boy, Bran, was having his first Name Day within a moon's turn, and preparations were being made so that all the northern Houses could attend it. Ned had gone hunting, so she had to prepare everything the best she could herself. A lot of Houses were still recovering from the War, but it was the first time all the North had confirmed presence, and she had to prepare to host all of them.

She was walking through the halls giving orders to prepare chambers to be slept in, rooms that were never used to be opened and cleaned. Somewhere along the years of living in Winterfell she had forgotten how big it really was. She was passing through one of the rooms when she heard voices. She slowly made her way to the door and tried to listen.

''...don't believe in it. It is just a weakness for those who fall for it.'' Theon's voice could be heard. 

''How can you not believe in it?'' Sansa asked.

''From where I come from we just don't. I don't know.''

''Well, from where I come from we do. Right Robb?''

''Yes, Sansa. But why are you asking about soulmates?'' Robb's voice was heard for the first time.

''I was listening to the daughters of the blacksmith talk, and they say that yours will take form of letters within a year or so Robb. They want it to be one of them. Will you try to find her?''

''I don't know Sansa. I don't think about that. Why are you eavesdropping? Listening to other people's conversation is not proper for a lady, or a small child'' Robb was teasing his little sister, Catelyn could tell, but she couldn't help but feel like a small child herself.

She kept talking like Robb hadn't said a word. ''What about you Jon? Do you believe in the Soul mark? Will you seek her once you know her name?'' For the first time Catelyn realized Jon Snow was also in the room. That made her want to go and not listen to his words. But her curiosity for the bastard's answer kept her there. 

''I believe in it. But I don't believe I will try to find her.'' The eight years old told the five years old.

''Why not? Why would you not try to find her?''

''It doesn't matter Sansa. There, your braid is done. Go get dressed for supper.'' She knew Jon was close to his half-siblings, but to know the small boy had learned how to braid made her feel something she didn't recognized within herself. She left the hall before she could hear Sansa's answer.

It was the night of the celebration of Bran's first Name Day, the Houses of the North had arrived and were all together for supper. The night was just turning dark when she knocked on a door she had never knocked before. The door opened revealing the dark haired boy wearing his finest clothing.

''Lady Stark. I...I...Have I done something wrong, my Lady?'' the boy's surprised eyes made her almost give up on what she came here to do. 

''No, you have not. I'm here to tell you what not to do tonight'' it did not matter how much she tried, her voice couldn't sound nothing but severe the few times it was directed to the bastard boy. ''You will not sit close to the other children. The Lords and Ladies visiting could find offensive to have you on the table with them.''

''To have a bastard on the table with them. I understand.'' he said no longer looking at her eyes. ''Should I stay in my room then, my Lady?'' She couldn't stand the respect she heard in his voice, not when she couldn't do the same. He was, after all, the son of Eddard Stark, bastard or not.

''You may eat in the kitchens, or with the servers after the feast.''

''Thank you, my Lady.'' he was thanking her for not allowing him to eat with his half-siblings and father. Had he thought she would not let him eat? Did he think she was that bad of a person? ''Can I stay with Ghost until then, my Lady?''

''Do as you please, just don't be around us in front of the guests.'' and with that she left, trying not to feel too bad for what she had just made. She never again had to ask him to not have his meals with them when they had guests. She pretended she did not see the sadness on the black-haired boy's eyes, or the sadness of her own children, nor the disappointment of her husband and mate. After that, she noticed he would not eat much at the feasts, and she found him almost every time after them eating with the boy late at night. She did not say a thing about that.

More years passed, now Catelyn had carried another young boy everywhere she went. Ned believed Rickon would say his first words within one or two moon's turn. His small and still nameless dire wolf followed him around the castle. Ned was with Arya and Sansa, Sansa talking about how she couldn't wait to know what Rickon would name his wolf.

''Papa, who names our wolves?'' Arya said.

''Each one of us name our own wolf.''

''Really? Then why would someone name a wolf Ghost? It's silly.''

''Ghost is not a silly name. He is as white as one.'' Sansa defended her half-brother's wolf. Even not being as close to Jon as she once was, she was very fond of Ghost, who followed her and Lady all the time.

''Yes it is. And so is Lady''

''Arya!" 

''Enough girls. Lady or Ghost are not silly names. The name of our wolves is the first word a Stark child says. That's why Rickon's wolf has no name yet.''

''Actually, Lord Stark, Rickon has just spoken.'' said Jon entering the room. ''Lady Stark sent Robb to get you but he sent me instead.'' 

''Really? That's awesome!''Arya said getting up and running towards her mother and brothers.

Ned was getting up as well, Sansa had already left the room to see Rickon as well, when Jon put his hand on his father's arm. ''Father, can I talk to you later?'' he said staring at his feet.

''What is it son?'' Ned said putting his arm around his shoulders. He couldn't show affection to the boy in front of others, but he refused to treat him less than a son when they were alone.

''Is not important. It can wait until later.''

''After supper I'll come to you, is that alright?''

''Thank you, Father.'' he said before leaving the room, Ghost following him.

That night, Jon said he could read the name of his Soulmate, but he didn't want to find her. He asked his father if he could go to the Wall once he was of age. Ned didn't ask the name, but he saw the terrified look in the boy's eyes. Ned said that when he was older and wiser they would have that conversation again. Jon barely nodded. After that, he would hide his mark at all costs, never letting anyone see it. It was like somehow, finally knowing that name made the boy hate himself a little bit more.

A few more years and it was Sansa's turn to come to him and talk about her own mark. Sansa, who he always thought would show her mark to everyone once it was readable, hid it like it was a curse. She asked him if it was possible to have the name of a dead person written on her wrist. Ned told her he'd never heard of it. He asked her if she told her mother yet, and she said no. And that she wouldn't. 

There was a fire in Winterfell, during one of the feasts held by Lady Stark. It wasn't a big one, it was more of a reunion between the Lord of Winterfell and House Glover and Bolton. Jon, as usual when that happened, was with the dire wolves. No one had noticed the fire yet, when Sansa got up and started screaming in pain. All the Starks got up and ran to her, Ned picking her up.

''It hurts, Father it hurts!''

''What is happening to her Ned?'' Catelyn all but screamed, but he did not have an answer. His daughter was shaking in pain and he did not know why. ''Someone go find Maester Luwin!''

''Lord Stark, there's a fire! There's a Fire!''

After that it was chaos. The fire had started in three different places, Jon being trapped by some wood in flames after saving the dire wolves and the horses. He was with no burns in his body, most clothing gone. But the woods that collapsed upon him had hit his head and pierced his middle. They did not think the boy would survive the night, but he did. Because, to everyone's shock, he shared his pain with Sansa. Catelyn was horrified by that. Demanding the boy to be sent away from Winterfell. That night, for the first time, Ned raised his voice with her. His boy would not be sent away. After days of Sansa in and out of consciousness, Maester Luwin said she was out of danger. Jon never woke up. 

It was two weeks after the fire that Sansa woke up sane. She asked what happened to her mother who was beside her, but her mother did not answer. It was her father who spoke.

''A fire happened, but we'll talk once you are better sweetheart.''

''Is everyone alright?'' she asked in fear. She little remembered about the night of the fire. She could only recall the pain. She saw her mother staring at her father, no words leaving her mouth.

''Jon got hurt that night'' her father said getting closer to her bed.

''What? Jon? Nonono, he was...he was in his rooms, right Mama? Jon is not...is not d...'' She said getting up as much as she could.

''He is not dead, my dear. He is is his bed, just like you are in yours, recovering.'' said father holding her hand and laying her on the bed once more. Her breathing took a little while to go back to normal. But she could not stop the tears. The thought, even just for a second, of Jon Snow being dead hurt so much that...Why was she in the bed? She didn't have any burns nor was near the fire. She never even saw it.

''Father? Why am I recovering? I was not at the fire...was I?''at that moment Lady Stark got up from her chair and left the room. Ned sighed before speaking again.

''Who is your soulmate my dear?''he said calmly for her to not think he was mad with her.

''Why is that relevant, Papa?'' she avoided the question. Did she not think they had figure it out?

''You know it is. You can tell me, I won't be mad.

''You won't?'' her voice could barely be heard.

''I won't''.

She pulled her right sleeve up, showing the skin of her wrist and the words in it.

''Jaehaerys Targaryen?'' to say that Ned was surprised didn't cover what he felt at that moment.

''I am sorry, Father.'' she said pulling her hand back.

''No child, I am sorry.'' he got up from her bed and started to leave the room. ''We'll talk more later. Your siblings want to see you'.'

He left her room, but that name did not leave his thoughts. He never thought he would hear that name again, not after hearing from his sister's lips. He would have to break his promise, otherwise his children would suffer from other's mistakes. And they did not deserve that. He got used to living in constant fear for his secret. Fear of everyone he loved suffering the consequences they did not deserve. What should he do he did not know. But he knew what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night, the wind howling on the outside like a wild beast. The Castle was quiet. It's people sleeping in their warm chambers. Most of it's people, truth be told. It was not everyone who lived in the Castle that had comfortable rooms. And of course, there was the guards guarding the warm walls of Winterfell through the cold night. There was even the soon of one of the maidens of Lady Stark, who had a candle near the bed so he could read the book Master Luwin had given to him for his Name Day. Oh, and of course, there was Sansa.

Sansa has had problems with sleeping lately, but she would not tell a soul about it. She was not giving them any reason to fuss over her like they had once she had first woken from her long two weeks slumber. But that was over a moon ago. And she was alright now. Or at least that was what she told anyone who asked. Her wound were good, since she did not actually had any, which means she was physically well, and that's what they wanted to know. What kept her up late of night had nothing to do with her physical well being. 

Her mind was filled with question no one seemed to have the answers to. Or answers no one bothered to tell her. On her few attempts to ask her Mother if she knew what was going on or her thoughts on the matter her Mother had changed the conversation, seeming upset about her questioning. Her Father, on the other hand, had told her to have patience, that everything would soon make sense. She suspected she knew more than he was letting on, but she knew her Father, patient man Lord Eddard Stark was, he would wait until the time was right, she just did now know when that time would come. She tried asking Maester Luwin, who told her "Have no worries child, for now rest. When the time comes, you will know what you search for". She even tried her siblings, but they seemed to be even more in the dark than her. She was tired, but frustrated, and her mind could not help but wonder, doubt, fear whatever it was that was being hidden from her.

As she had come to find herself familiar with, her thoughts wandered to Jon Snow. Mother would not talk about him, Father would tell her to be patient, and the old Maester would tell her not to worry. The only people allowed in his chambers were Father and the Maester, not even her siblings had news on Jon Snow. She had only seen him once, eight days after waking up, Arya took her to see him in the middle of the night, one of the very few secrets the Stark girls had together. What she had seen had not put her worries about her half-brother to rest.

The boy was pale, more than he ever was. He had bandages on his torso, leg and head. He looked like he lost some weight, he looked so small and hurt that Sansa did not know how had he survived, but thanked the Gods that he had. She thinks that night was when she started having problems sleeping. She was not sure.

She wanted to talk to Jon, she needed to talk to Jon. What had happened that night, why was he in the barn in the first place. Why had had he not leave once the fire started. What took him so long. Why had she...he...they...why whatever happened between them happened. She was confused and scared, and if he did not know the answer, at least she would not be alone anymore on her confusion.

Dawn was approaching, and once again, she had now slept more than two hours. Sighing, she tried to make herself comfortable on the bed, closing her eyes. Few seconds after, she felt the pull. She did not understand, but she found herself out of her chambers and on the way to the servers rooms in the Castle, Lady following her. Her feet felt the cold floor and her arms chilled only covered by her thin night gown. But she did not mind that, not when whatever she was feeling inside of her was somehow stronger now. She got to the door she was making her way to and opened, revealing one breathless Jon Snow trying to sit and groaning in pain in the process.

"Oh, Gods! Jon!" She quickly approached the small bed, seeing Ghost laying at Jon's feet, guarding him, keeping him warm. Sitting beside the boy she tried to calm him down. "Don't move so fast, you will hurt yourself."

"San-Sansa?" He took her in, staring at her thin covered body before closing his eyes and groaning one more time. "What happened?"

"There was a fire, you got hurt. They didn't tell me much." She said caressing his black curls. 

"Oh, I...I think I remember some of it. Is everyone alright? The animals?"He turned his head up to meet her eyes.

"Everyone is fine. So are the animals, thanks to you."

The frown gracing his face did not went away with her reassurance, even if he had sighed his relief. Brooding Jon was back, she thought with a small smile on her lips. He closed his eyes and leaned back against her.

"Where are the others?" he said suddenly opening his eyes.

"Oh, right! I should call for Maester Luwin. It was just that it has been so long since you were bedded, we thought you could never recover." She detached her body from his, getting out of the bed.

"How long had it been? Since the night of the fire that is"He asked before she could leave.

"I think it has been almost two moons. I can't be sure. I was out of it for some time as well."

"What? You? Were you hurt? Are you alright?"He said, his eyes checking her body for injuries. He blushed when he once again caught himself staring at her form.

"I'm quite alright, don't worry. I'll call for father."She left the room before he could make more questions. Questions she did not know the answers too.

After she was gone, Jon started thinking. Why Sansa had to be the one to find him awake first? Did she know? It had not been the most proper of encounters between sibling, half siblings he corrected himself. Oh Gods, had they figure out? How disgusting Jon was for having his sis-half sister's name on his wrist. Was Father mad? Had the Lady of the Castle finally demanded his departure? What was Sansa thinking of him? Oh fuck, what was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people who got to the end of this small chapter. I know, it's not much. Again, I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language. I just wanted to thank everyone who asked me for a second chapter, I didn't think I would have such a feedback from you guys. Hope you guys liked it : )

**Author's Note:**

> So, I apologize for any errors and my poor writing skills. I'm not a writer or an English speaking person, but I really love this idea and wanted to work a little bit around it. I hope y'all don't hate it too much. Give me your opinions, I would love to know what you guys think about this little thing I did here.


End file.
